Love On Rain
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Sakura lagi-lagi terjebak oleh hujan sendirian, karena Ino, sahabatnya sudah pulang, ia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk pulang, karena bus sudah tak ada, namun Naruto datang untuk menjemputnya karena ulah Shikamaru dan Ino. Akankah hujan kali ini akan menyatukan perasaan mereka?/Sequel from When Rainy Days/bad summary/


Love On Rain

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance & Friendship

Pairing: NaruSaku

Warning: AU, typo(s), ooc, side story from When Rainy Days, mungkin masih banyak kesalahan lainnya

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading :)

.

.

Langit sore sudah mulai menggelap, bukan hanya karena sore mulai menyapa, tetapi bau air hujan sudah menyeruak di setiap penjuru Tokyo. Hampir semua masyarakat setempat sudah menyiapkan payungnya masing-masing agar tak sampai basah kuyup ketika pulang ke rumahnya. Memang baru-baru ini hujan sering mengguyuri kawasan Tokyo dan Konoha, jadi penduduk sudah siap sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Terlihat perempuan bersurai merah muda sedang menata tasnya bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya, ia memandang langit yang mulai menggelap. Sakura-nama gadis itu-tersenyum kecil melihat langit yang akan memberi hadiah pada bumi berupa bulir-bulir air hujan yang dapat menyuburkan tanaman dan memberikan unsur kehidupan yang dibutuhkan setiap makhluk hidup. 'hujan ya' pikir Sakura yang masih setia menatap langit yang benar-benar sudah meninggalkan warna jingganya.

Gadis bernama Sakura ini berharap hujan kali ini akan memberikan sebingkis kebahagiaan untuknya lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia berharap hujan kali ini akan mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang spesial di hatinya lagi. Ahh apa mungkin takdir akan mempertemukannya dengan orang itu lagi saat hujan seperti ini.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin orang itu berada di Tokyo pukul setengah lima sore begini. Daripada memikirkan hal-hal mustahil seperti itu, lebih baik ia memikirkan cara ia untuk pulang. Sekarang jam tangan pinknya sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore lebih empat puluh menit. Bus terakhir sudah lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu.

" Sakura, maaf ya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini, aku akan pulang dengan Shikamaru," ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang berkuncir satu yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura.

"Yahh, kau tega sekali _pig_, bagaimana kalau aku diculik di jalan?" Sakura merajuk seperti anak kecil kepada Ino yang juga sahabatnya itu.

"Mana mungkin ada yang berani menculik karateka sabuk hitam sepertimu," ucap Ino sebal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang benar-benar kekanakan ini.

"Hahh baiklah, aku bahagia melihatmumu bahagia," sahut Sakura sambil mengerlingkan mata kepada Ino. Ino hanya bisa berblushing ria ditatap sahabatnya seperti itu. Sakura ini benar-benar cerdik untuk mengetahui jadwal sahabatnya, ini kan malam minggu, pasti Shikamaru dan Ino akan berkencan.

"Sepertinya akan hujan ya, bau air hujannya sudah tercium seperti ini," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum merekah menatap langit.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang _forehead_, pasti kau sedang memikirkan kenanganmu dengan Naruto di hari hujan begini kan seminggu yang lalu." Yap! Ino benar-benar hebat membalikan keadaan. Mendengar penuturan Ino barusan, Sakura hanya bisa memerah pipinya, karena apa yang diucapkan Ino benar adanya.

"Yayaya terserah kau sajalah _pig_, sudah sana katanya kau akan pulang dengan Shika-_kun_mu." Sakura mencoba menggoda Ino kembali, enak saja sahabatnya ini menggodanya seperti tadi.

"Yasudah deh, _bye_...semoga kau bertemu dengan pangeranmu itu." Ino pun melengkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri hingga hanya terlihat seperti titik kecil.

Sakura benar-benar merasa miris sekarang, lagi-lagi hujan menjebak dan menyudutkannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, mungkin hujan memang senang mempermainkannya. Padahal ia adalah hujan lovers bukan seorang hujan haters. Dengan berat hati ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang sekolah menuju halte. Tapi ia berhenti sebentar dan berfikir, percuma saja ia pergi ke halte toh bus tak akan ada yang menyapanya.

Akhirnya ia pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari halte menuju stasiun terdekat, ia harap kereta menuju Konoha masih ada. Sakura terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menulusuri trotoar jalan, ia sibuk menatap ke depan menerawang ke dalam khayalnya. Ia harap semoga kali ini kami-_sama_ akan memihaknya, mungkin juga memberi sebingkis kebahagiaan yang ia harapkan.

Tokyo rupanya tak seperti Konoha,kampung halamannya. Kalau di Konoha pasti hujan-hujan begini sepi dan sunyi, berbeda dengan tanah Tokyo yang selalu ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Jadi, Sakura tak perlu takut walau berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan begini. Namun, rasa dingin mulai menusuk setiap tulangnya, langit pun sudah mulai mengeluarkan setiap tetesan embun awan, hujan mengguyuri setiap inci tanah Tokyo.

Sakura terus menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya berusaha menghilangkan rasa dingin yang telah menjalar pada setiap kulit dan tulangnya itu. Ia rasa hujan kali ini benar-benar dingin, semoga saja besok ia tak akan terkena flu dan meriang.

Suara motor yang tiba-tiba berhenti di sebelah kirinya mengintrupsi langkah kakinya, dan reflek ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya ia tengokan ke sebelah kiri melihat siapa orang yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dengan berhenti tiba-tiba di sebelah kirinya itu. Mata Sakura melebar tak percaya dengan seseorang yang ia lihat ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan manik mata sapphire! Naruto! Sakura mengucek matanya memastikan yang ia lihat ini bukan hanya halusinasinya saja. Setelah mengucek matanya itu ia langsung menutup lalu membukanya secara perlahan, menambah kesan dramatis yang ia buat-buat itu. Mungkin saja ada sutradara yang melihat lalu mengajaknya main film. Dasar Sakura pikirannya malah lari kemana-mana.

Setelah matanya terbuka, Sakura melihat dan menelusuri setiap direksi hujan di hadapannya dan mencari sosok tadi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sakura jadi menyesal sendiri sudah menutup matanya, andai saja ia tak melakukan hal bodoh itu, mungkin sosok halusinasi Naruto yang ia hasilkan karena otaknya yang error dan pandangan matanya yang sudah tak jelas karena selalu saja memahat wajah Naruto di setiap tempat yang ia lihat, tak akan hilang begitu saja.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, terlalu berat sehingga membuatnya malas untuk melanjutkan perjalanan padahal stasiun kereta masih cukup jauh. Sakura mencoba melangkahkan kakinya satu kali, namun tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangannya, hangat, itu yang Sakura rasakan saat ada yang menggenggam tangannya itu. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia merasa mengenali gestur lengan ini, dan hey warna kulitnya tan, mengingatkannya pada orang tadi, Naruto!.

"Na…Naruto?" Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan dibanding pernyataan, jadi, yang ia lihat tadi memang Naruto, bukan sekedar halusinasinya saja. Tapi, ia tetap belum percaya, ia ingin menutup matanya kembali untuk memastikan, namun, ia takut saat ia membuka matanya sosok ini akan menghilang lagi.

Tidak, ia tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Yang ada ia akan menyesal untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin saja ia tak akan sanggup meneruskan perjalanannya. Tanpa berkedip Sakura terus menatap Naruto, mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, namun, ia takut saat ia mengedipkan matanya Naruto akan menghilang dari pandangan matanya ini.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung. Dia datang untuk Sakura, masa Sakura akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apa Sakura tak melihatnya dan juga motornya? perasaan dia sempat menatap mata Sakura dan Sakura pun menatapnya, tapi, malah Sakura langsung menutup matanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan ke stasiun, mau pulang," sahut Sakura yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan merubah raut wajahnya juga cara bicaranya menjadi cuek dan ketus. Ia tak ingin pemuda ini bergeer ria kalau ia terus tatap seperti itu.

"Tak usah ke stasiun Sakura-_chan_, kau pulang denganku saja. Aku jauh-jauh ke sini untuk menjemputmu…" ujar Naruto sambil menampilakn cengirannya seperti biasa.

Sakura berpikir keras dan menyatukan alisnya. Menjemput? Kata itu terus terngiang di pikiran Sakura, memang siapa yang minta untuk dijemput? dan tahu darimana Naruto kalau ia sekarang masih di sekolah, apa jangan-jangan dia sudah menjadi stalkernya selama ini! atau mungkin Naruto sudah memiliki ilmu untuk mengetahui keberadaan seseorang, kalau begitu mungkin Naruto sudah mengetahui perasaanya ini. Tidak! benar-benar malu ia kalau Naruto memang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku tahu dari Shikamaru, katanya kau masih ada di sekolah dan sahabatmu yang juga pacar Shikamaru sudah pulang duluan untuk berkencan, kan?" Sukses! Naruto benar-benar hebat bisa mngetahui hal yang ditanyakan dan terus berputar-putar di otaknya itu.

Sepertinya dugaan Sakura bahwa Naruto memiliki ilmu mungkin benar. Tapi, Sakura terus bertanya darimana Naruto mempelajari hal seperti itu, kalau begitu ia juga ingin mempelajarinya, mungkin ia bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto kepadanya. Sakura malah terhanyut oleh pikiran-pikiran konyolnya ini. Ia memang senang berimajinasi hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti tadi sepertinya.

Tunggu dulu, tadi Naruto menyebutkan nama Shikamaru, kan? jangan-jangan ini memang rencana Shikamaru dan Ino agar mereka bisa bertemu. Awas saja Ino! besok Sakura pastikan ia akan memberi sedikit pelajaran kepadanya. Enak saja merencanakan hal menyebalkan seperti ini, ya walaupun ia memang berharap bertemu Naruto sekarang, tapi tetap saja ia tak suka cara Ino ini.

Tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang sedang meneruskan pikiran-pikirannya itu, Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. Dia tahu Sakura sudah kedinginan, bibirnya saja sudah mulai membiru, namun, gadis merah muda ini malah tak sadar atas keadaannya sendiri yang bahkan menurut Naruto terlihat memprihatinkan.

"Ehh?" ucap Sakura saat ia sadar Naruto telah memakaikannya jaket, ia juga jadi sadar kembali dengan keadaan yang sudah bertambah dingin ini.

"Kau memakai seragam yang cukup tipis, bibirmu juga sudah membiru, kau pasti kedinginan, kan? makanya aku pakaikan saja jaketku, bajuku cukup tebal kok." Naruto menampilkan senyuman yang begitu tulus, seperti saat dulu saat ia dan Naruto bertatap dan tertawa bersama.

Sakura tak bisa berkutik lagi, tindakan Naruto kali ini benar-benar membuatnya tak mengerti. Kenapa dia peduli padanya sampai seperti ini. Sampai kapan Naruto terus memberikan harapan kosong padanya. Ia sudah lelah untuk menunggu bahkan untuk sekedar berharap, Naruto selalu saja membuat hatinya tak karuan. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan pemuda ini, karena pada akhirnya kenangan seperti ini akan terus ia simpan di memori otaknya.

"Di dekat sini kalau tidak salah ada kafe, bagaimana kalau kita meminum beberapa gelas cappuccino hangat dulu sambil menunggu hujan reda? lagipula itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu." Naruto menarik lengan Sakura dan menggiringnya ke arah motor, lalu melajukan motor tersebut menuju _'The Best Café'_ tanpa lupa memakaikan jas hujan masing-masing, karena kali ini Naruto membawa dua buah jas hujan.

Jarak tempat Naruto dan Sakura becakap-cakap tadi tidak terlalu jauh dengan _'The Best Café'_, sehingga tak memakan banyak waktu, hanya dalam hitungan lima menitpun mereka sudah sampai. Sesampainya di kafe mereka mencari tempat kosong lalu memesan dua cangkir cappuccino hangat. Sakura bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun atau bahkan kata penolakan, malah ia menurut saja diajak ke kafe seperti ini.

Sepertinya kami-_sama_ mendengar dan mengabulkan do'anya tadi agar memberikan sebingkis kebahagiaan untuknya, dan mempertemukannya dengan Naruto kembali. Sekarang ia tak peduli, bila pada akhirnya ia akan lebih susah melupakan pemuda ini. Bukankah yang ia iginkan menjalin hubungan persahabatan seperti dulu? dan tak peduli bila perasaannya tak akan terbalas.

Namun, memang susah mengikhlaskan orang yang kita cintai begitu saja, tapi memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? hati tak bisa dipaksa, bukan? Sayang Sakura tak tahu sebenarnya saat pertemuannya minggu kemarin Naruto sudah mengatakan mencintainya, hanya saja suara hujan menyembunyikannya. Tak membiarkan perasaan tulus itu tersampaikan.

Hujan kau sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkan perasaan dua sejoli ini. Kau senang sekali menjebak mereka bersama dan membuat mereka semakin terhanyut dengan kebersamaan ini yang mungkin hanya akan menyakiti perasaan mereka suatu saat nanti. Memori memang terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat karena pada akhirnya memori dan masa lalu tak akan bisa untuk diulang dan akan usang dimakan waktu.

Bayangan mereka berdua saat bersama dulu hampir saja mampir di otak Sakura, namun, Sakura langsung menepisnya. Ia tak mau bayangan itu kembali diingatnya seperti minggu lalu di hari yang sama tapi dalam waktu yang berbeda. Sakura memang berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto kembali, tapi, setelah bertemu malah ia ingin segera pergi dari sini, ia kikuk dan canggung sendiri duduk berdua dengan Naruto di kafe seperti ini, seperti sedang berkencan saja.

Pipi Sakura langsung memperlihatkan gurat-gurat merah, ia jadi malu sendriri kenapa ia bisa-bisanya berpikir ini mirip kencan! Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tak menentu semakin membuatnya gugup, kenapa ia rasa jantungnya terlalu keras berdetak, ia takut Naruto akan bisa mendengarnya. Belum lagi kalau Sakura lihat-lihat ruangan kafe ini terlalu romantis, orang-orang yang datang ke sini pun sepertinya hampir semuanya sepasang kekasih.

Lagu-lagu yang diputarpun lagu-lagu untuk menggambarkan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, mirip dirinya kali ini mungkin. Jantung Naruto pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, suasana pun sontak benar-benar sepi, tak ada yang berniat akan memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Naruto bingung memulai pembicaraan darimana, terlalu klasik kalau dia bertanya bagaimana kabar Sakura, kan? lagipula minggu lalu dia juga bertemu Sakura.

Tapi, Naruto benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan Sakura kembali. Ah sepertinya benar kata-kata _kaa-san_nya, Kushina, hubungan orang yang sudah merenggang harus memulai segalanya dari awal untuk kembali seperti dulu. Naruto bedo'a agar kali ini dia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sakura, dan memulai segalanya dari awal. Dia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya kali ini, kesempatan tak selamanya akan datang dua kali, kan?.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau penah bilang laki-laki harus mengejar perempuan yang mereka sukai kalau mereka percaya bahwa mereka bisa membuat perempuan yang mereka sukai menyukainya juga, tapi mereka harus menyerah kalau mereka tidak percaya bahwa mereka bisa membuatnya menyukainya. Karena semuanya berawal dari kepercayaan diri mereka sendiri, kan?"

Perkataan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Sakura lagi-lagi menautkan alisnya bingung dan meninggalkan pikirannya mengenai jantungnya itu, ini kan perkataannya minggu lalu saat Naruto bertanya padanya apa yang harus seorang laki-laki lakukan bila menyukai seorang perempuan yang belum tentu menyukainya juga. Kenapa Naruto harus memastikannya lagi, ia juga tak peduli kalau memang Naruto akan mengejar perempua lain. Itu bukan urusannya, walaupun memang kalau hal itu terjadi hatinya akan sakit.

'Apa seorang laki-laki yang mencintai seorang perempuan dengan sangat meskipun sudah tak bertemu berbulan-bulan, bahkan tak bisa melupakan perempuan itu meskipun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain sebagai usahanya untuk melupakan perempuan tersebut adalah se-o-rang yang me-mi-li-ki cin-ta dang-kal?' tiba-tiba kalimat ini terlintas di benaknya, apa perkataan Naruto tadi ada hubungannya dengan kalimat ambigu yang terlantun dari mulut Naruto minggu lalu itu.

Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban yang Naruto tanyakan itu. Ia harap pembicaraan ini tak akan melebar dan berubah menjadi fandom curhat. Bukannya ia tak mau mendengarkan curhatan Naruto mengenai perempuan yang dia sukai, ia hanya tak mau hatinya merasa perih saat mendengar nama yang akan disebutkan Naruto nanti. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya sesak.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba mendapatkan perempuan yang aku sukai mulai sekarang, aku akan membuatnya percaya bahwa aku adalah yang terbaik baginya dan pantas bersanding dengannya."

Deg…

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak, ini terlalu sakit dan sesak, hancur berkeping-keping tak tersisa hatinya, begitu ambruk dan pecah mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Benarkah hari sabtu kali ini akan menjadi sejarah besar dan menorehkan luka yang begitu dahsyat? kenapa rasanya sesakit ini saat ia tahu harapannya pupus sudah. Bukankah ia bilang ia tak peduli bila akhirnya Naruto tak memiliki perasaan kepadanya, yang penting hubungan mereka kembali layaknya dulu seperti saat ini.

Memang benar tak ada yang benar-benar jujur saat orang mengatakan 'aku rela melepasnya kalau memang dia akan bahagia'. Ia merasakannya sendiri saat ini, Naruto selalu saja seperti ini, membawanya ke langit lalu menjatuhkannya di saat yang bersamaan. Kebersamaan mereka minggu kemarin mungkin awal dari harapannya yang baru dan sekarang adalah akhir dari segalanya.

Ini bahkan lebih sakit saat mendengar Naruto berpacaran dengan Shion, mungkin karena perasaannya sudah semakin mendalam pada pemuda ini. Sepertinya perasaan yang suci ini selalu tumbuh setiap saat, setiap ia mengingat kenangan-kenangannya dengan Naruto dan juga setiap ia bersama dengan Naruto seperti saat ini dan minggu kemarin.

Sakura terus saja mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, padahal bisa saja perempuan yang Naruto maksud adalah dirinya, bukan bisa saja itu memang dirinya. Namun, Sakura terlalu takut untuk berharap seperti itu, jadi, ia pikir lebih baik mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak seperti ini. Sakura mencengkram kuat-kuat dadanya dan memukulnya pelan-pelan mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang ia rasakan.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura saat melihat Sakura memukul kecil bagian dadanya itu, ia takut Sakura kenapa-napa.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menarik tangan yang Naruto genggam barusan. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan pemuda ini, ia juga tidak mau menjadi lemah hanya karena masalah cinta maupun laki-laki seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak mau. Ia tak seperti teman-temannya ataupun orang lain yang akan menangis bahkan ada yang sampai melakukan tindak bunuh diri hanya karena hal sepele ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, semoga kau berhasil mendapatkannya. Ngomong-ngomong siapa perempuan sial itu?" ujar Sakura setelah merasa jantungnya tak sesesak saat Naruto menuturkan perkataan yang menyakitkan tadi. Ia mencoba bertanya dengan sebiasa mungkin dan diselingi bercandaan agar tak terlihat bahwa ia kecewa dan sakit mendengar Naruto mencintai perempuan lain.

"Kau yakin? memang kalau aku mencintai seseorang, seseorang itu sial?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, ia sebal mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, memang ia seburuk itu?. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto seperti itu, jarang-jarang ia melihat Naruto seperti ini. Sepertinya tak buruk juga walaupun menjadi sahabat pemuda pirang ini.

"Iya aku tak apa-apa. Tentu saja, mana ada yang merasa beruntung dicintai olehmu?" Hati Sakura sudah benar-benar kembali seperti semula, sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini yang Sakura sukai dari Naruto, bisa cepat membuatnya melupakan rasa sedih, sakit,maupun gundahnya dan merubah perasaan itu ke dalam sebuah perasaan bahagia.

Hanya berada di dekat pemuda ini saja sudah bisa membuatnya senang dan bahagia. 'sebenarnya perempuan yang dicintai olehmu itu sangat-sangat beruntung Naruto' gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang sudah benar-benar merajuk karena lagi-lagi ia bilang bahwa tak ada yang merasa beruntung dicintai olehnya.

"Bagaimana kalau perempuan sial itu kau, Sakura-_chan_." Wajah cemberut Naruto pun berubah menjadi seringaian sambil menatap jahil Sakura,mencoba menggoda gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya ini.

Deg…

Lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto membuat mata Sakura melebar, sepertinya Naruto ini memang senang mempermainkan hati Sakura. "jangan bercanda Naruto, tidak lucu!" hardik Sakura, mana mungkin ia akan percaya begitu saja, memangnya sejak kapan pemuda ini suka padanya. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri belahan hati lainnya merasakan senang yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sakura-_chan_. Aku menyukaimu sejak empat tahun yang lalu, tapi, karena aku merasa aku tak pantas untukmu aku jadi menjauhimu, dan mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku. Karena aku pikir itu hanya perasaan cinta monyet saja dan mudah untuk dilupakan…" Naruto menghela nafas sebentar memberi jeda atas kalimat yang dia tuturkan barusan. Sakura hanya mendengarkannya dan tak ada niat untuk menjawab karena ia tahu Naruto masih akan meneruskan perkataanya.

"…tapi ternyata bahkan sampai sekarang perasaan itu tak kunjung hilang. Meskipun aku sudah mencoba untuk mencari penggantimu, Shion." Naruto menghela nafas berat sambil mengingat dulu saat dia meminta Shion menjadi pacarnya, padahal setiap inchi hatinya masih tertuju pada Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpikir kau tak pantas untukku dan malah menjauhiku Naruto," serang Sakura, ia harus menanyakan dan memastikan banyak hal, jadi, perempuan yang Naruto maksud adalah dirinya. Sakura masih belum percaya, tapi, memang salahnya sendiri yang seenaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu.

"Aku tak seperti laki-laki yang diinginkan Sakura-_chan_, lagipula aku mendengar gosip Sakura-chan menyukai Sasuke-_teme_, sahabatku. Aku tak mungkin bisa bersaing dengannya, Sasuke pintar tak berbeda jauh dengan Shikamaru dan Sakura-_chan_, kalian juga cocok menurut teman-teman yang lain," jawab Naruto dengan polosnya. Sakura hanya bisa menepuk jidat lebarnya mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Ya, ini memang salahnya yang selalu bilang kalau ia suka dengan lelaki pintar dan keren. Tapi, nyatanya cinta tak bisa memilih, kan? ia tak pernah berharap mencintai Naruto, namun, hatinya telah terlanjur nyaman dengan pemuda ini. Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang ia harus mencoba menjaga perkataannya, takut-takut nanti bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti ini lagi. Yang hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya juga.

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer mereka berdua. Naruto terdiam menunggu respon Sakura dan Sakura malah bingung sendiri akan merespon seperti apa. Sakura sedang memikirkan dan merangkai kata-kata yang enak untuk menjadi responnya. Ia terlalu senang dengan kenyataan ini, ternyata kami-_sama_ malah memberi sebingkis kebahagiaan yang lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan. Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, ia pun terus saja tersenyum merekah memikirkan hal-hal yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto entah sejak kapan, yang pasti yang aku sadar aku menyukaimu itu tiga tahun yang lalu, sebenarnya perasaan itu sempat hilang sih sekitar dua tahun yang laluan, tapi satu tahun yang lalu saat kita sering mengirimi email lagi, entah kenapa rasa itu tumbuh kembali." Akhirnya Sakura pun menemukan kalimat yang cocok untuk menjawabnya.

"Benarkah Sakura-_chan_? Jadi, Sakura-_chan_ mau kan jadi pacarku?" ucap Naruto dengan penuh harap. Matanya benar-benar memancarkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Naruto senang ternyata selama ini Sakura juga menyukainya.

"Um, tentu saja." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pasti sebagai jawaban.

'terimakasih kami-_sama_ kau mendengar dan menagmbulkan do'aku untuk memberikan sebingkis kebahagiaan untukku. Hujan, kau memang sangat membantu, terimakasih' gumam hati Sakura sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah jendela melihat hujan yang sepertinya sudah mulai mereda. Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangan pinknya ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore lebih dua puluh menit.

Ia tak akan melupakan sabtu ini dan sabtu kemarin. Sakura merasa hatinya penuh dengan jutaan kupu-kupu yang sibuk berhilir mudik. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tangannya menghangat karena digenggam seseorang, ternyata Naruto memang sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut dan mesra. Sakura pun mendongkakan kepalanya melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut dan merekah ke arahnya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_ mungkin aku memang belum pantas bersanding denganmu, dulu aku merasa kau menyukai Sasuke-_teme_, karena dia sesuai dengan tipe-tipe yang sering kau obrolkan dengan teman-temanmu. Aku juga merasa _you are too perfect to be my girlfriend_. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba menjadi yang terbaik bagimu." Mata Naruto memancarkan kesungguhan bahwa yang diucapkannya itu bukan hanya bualan atau gombalannya saja.

"Hey, Naruto, sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa inggris seperti itu?" ejek Sakura mendengar Naruto berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris. Yang ia tahu, meskipun Minato, ayah Naruto merupakan guru bahasa inggris, tapi Naruto tak pernah bisa bahasa inggris. Sepertinya dia memang sudah berubah, semoga saja.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku kan ingin terlihat keren di matamu." Naruto lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sepertinya ia tak akan pernah berhasil terlihat keren di hadapan Sakura.

"Hahaha wajahmu saat cemberut seperti ini lucu sekali Naruto…" Gelak tawa Sakura membuat Naruto semakin cemberut dan langsung menundukan kepalanya dalm-dalam. Kenapa Sakura selalu tertawa saat melihatnya? seolah dia selalu konyol.

"Jangan sedih begitu dong Naruto, aku tunggu janjimu tadi. Tapi, kalau kau keren membuatku tak mengenal dirimu, aku lebih suka dirimu yang apa adanya seperti ini." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Naruto dengan sangat menawan membuat Naruto berblushing ria.

Kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini menikmati sisa cappuccino hangat di gelasnya masing-masing. Menyeruputnya hingga tak tersisa, mereka menatap hujan dengan bersamaan sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih kepada kami-_sama_.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu apa yang mebuatku menyukaimu?" Sakura melantunkan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari indahnya riak air hujan di luar.

"Sifat humorismu yang membuatku nyaman denganmu, sifat konyolmu yang bisa membuatku selalu tersenyum. Jangan pernah hilangkan kedua sifat itu, kalau itu hilang mungkin rasa sukaku padamu juga akan hilang," lanjut Sakura.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar rasa suka Sakura padanya tak akan pernah luntur, dia tak mau ambil risiko untuk kehilangan gadis ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia akan menjaganya dengan segenap hati dan tekad yang ia punya.

"Kalau aku sih tak punya alasan kenapa aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_, jadi, aku juga tak punya alasan untuk mengurangi rasa sukaku pada Sakura-_chan_." Kalimat Naruto barusan sukses membuat eksistensinya kembali, Sakura langsung menengok ke arahnya dan bersemu merah mendengar penuturannya barusan.

"Jangan gombal Naruto!" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto karena berani-beraninya menggombalinya seperti itu, ia bukan tipe cewek yang suka digombali.

Naruto malah menyeringai lebar dan memperpendek jarak mereka, lalu tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura, Naruto langsung mencium kening Sakura dengan mesra. Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto barusan, berani-beraninya pemuda ini mencium karateka sabuk hitam sepertinya. Mungkin Naruto ingin mati di tangan kekasihnya sendiri, tapi tidak lucu kalau headline koran besok berisi 'seorang pemuda dibunuh kekasihnya karena mencium kening kekasihnya itu'.

Sebelum Sakura mengamuk, Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar dua cangkir cappuccino tadi, lalu meletakannya di meja. Dengan seringaian kemenangan Naruto meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam terpaku dengan kejadian barusan.

"NARUTOOOO!" teriak Sakura setelah sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia pun langsung mengejar Naruto yang sudah hampir keluar dari kafe ini. Dengan terengah-engah Sakura lari ke arah Naruto, ia pun hendak memukul bahu Naruto, namun, tangannya sudah diraih terlebih dahulu oleh Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto pun manarik Sakura ke arah parkiran dan menyuruhnya untuk segera naik karena sudah pukul lima sore lebih empat puluh menit.

Sakura hanya menurut saja, ia pun langsung menaiki motor Naruto itu. Ternyata hujan sudah berhenti, hanya ada genangan-genangannya saja. Sakura langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang. Naruto pun mengendarai motornya menuju Konoha, kampung halamannya juga Sakura.

Semoga saja Sakura tak lupa untuk mengucapkan satu kata terimakasih kepada Ino, sahabat pirangnya dan juga Shikamaru,karena berkat mereka berdua juga, ia dan Naruto bisa bertemu dan bersama seperti ini, ya semoga saja.

Perjalanan mereka pun dihiasi oleh obrolan-obrolan ringan dan gombalan Naruto yang berakhir dengan tinjuan Sakura untuk Naruto. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua, akhirnya kami-_sama_ menyatukan mereka di tengah hujan. Akhirnya perasaan suci yang mengganjal itu dapat tersampaikan. Akhirnya kisah mereka berakhir dengan sebuah kata 'happy ending', sebuah akhir yang diharapkan oleh setiap insan di muka bumi.

Fin

* * *

_A/n: Ini fic sequel dari fic 'When Rainy Days' minna! Wish you like!:) , maaf bila ada kesamaan tapi ini murni buatanku :), fic ini juga masih banyak kesalahan, jadi silakan tuangkan segala kritik, saran, ataupun concrit di kotak review :), Mind to RnR, please..?_


End file.
